


The best evening of my life (or: The day I met Jensen Ackles)

by Aniicaa



Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: (i think), (no Danneel-hate she is great), Angst, But also, Concert, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Jensen might be OOC, Talking, but they are probably going to get divorced, friendship (Joanna/Kara), married!Jensen, some other tags might get added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniicaa/pseuds/Aniicaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna just wanted to enjoy a concert, when her newly found friend notices that this good looking guy keeps watching Joanna. Oh, what a surprise, when she finally gets to know that this man is Jensen Ackles. But the events take an unexpected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The concert, a new friend and a mysterious guy

I was bouncing up and down happily in my bedroom, not able to concentrate on choosing what to wear this evening. I was going to a concert of my favourite band Kaleo, finally! In about half an hour I would have to go to be there in time and I was already super excited. I had moved from Germany to London two weeks ago to study here. I was still looking for some shared flats, but for now I had just one room plus bathroom, but I was just so happy about being able to study in London that it didn’t matter.

I hadn't made any friends yet, due to the fact that the new semester hadn't started yet and I had used the two weeks to just settle in, get used to the new surroundings, and look at some shared flats. Some of the evenings I had spent just walking through the streets, some by just reading or watching TV shows - but not tonight. I had already bought the ticket before I moved here, as soon as I knew that I could move into this flat two weeks earlier than planned, so I'd be in London.

After 10 minutes I finally decided on what I was going to wear - it was still summer and in concert halls it easily got extremely hot, so I put on an orange dress, on which I had been complimented several times by now. I really did love it, too, and felt confident in it. But the absolute best part about it was that a friend of mine sewed some pockets on the inside of it, just big enough to put my phone, keys and some money in it. And the ticket now of course.

7pm now. Time to go. I hadn't found out yet how the bus system worked so I rather walked to the next underground station. In fact, I actually enjoyed being outside, it was still warm, not too hot, not too cold, a nice late summer evening. 15 minutes of walking, 20 minutes in the tube, 5 minutes more walking and there I was. And well... I had expected a long queue, but not _that_ long. But well. As long as it didn't start to rain...

Half an hour later I was still waiting. At least I had made it half the way up to the entrance. I already had noticed that in front of me in the queue there was another girl waiting and she seemed to be on her own, too. She was a bit smaller than me, had blonde and curly hair, chin length. She was also wearing a dress, a blue one, which really effectively highlighted her blue eyes. I couldn’t help how beautiful she was.

I thought several times about approaching her, but I didn't know how to start the conversation. Instead I just looked at her, hoping she might notice it, tried to bring myself to say something, and the rest of the time just watched the other people waiting or passing by. I really wished I had a book – normally I brought a book with me everywhere, but I didn’t want to have a bag at the concert, so no book.

A few minutes later the girl in front of me turned her head in my direction, did finally catch me looking at her and smiled. Well, if there ever would be a good opportunity to speak to her, it was now. But I couldn't think of a thing to say, socially awkward as I was.

But as it turned out, I didn't need to, because she did. She turned around fully, holding out her hand, smiling and said: 

"Hi, I'm Kara! You are on your own here, too? Quite boring, isn't it? I thought maybe we could kill the time together, if you don't mind?"

Well, of course I didn't. Half an hour later I was surprised finding myself at the entrance. Kara and I had found out that we had quite a lot in common, having a similar taste in books, tv shows and movies. We immediately got along perfectly well and as it turned out she studied at the same university as I was going to go to - she promised me to show me around on my first day. The concert hadn't even started yet and I already wondered if the evening could even get any better.

We decided to stay together as we were getting along that well and entered the hall. We fought our way to a place quite near to the front. I had never been to a concert like this before, but Kara assured me that this would be the place where the people would dance and, more importantly, where we could dance without being judged. More and more people came, but we had surprisingly much space to move.

Soon the band got on the stage and started to play the first song. The crowd cheered and sang along. Kara immediately joined in and I followed her example. A few songs later I was even comfortable and excited enough to join Kara in her dancing when she softly pulled on my arms. Some of the other people were also dancing and more and more joined.

Some time later Kara came closer and tried to tell me something. It was really loud, but she spoke just loud enough for me to understand her. 

"Don't turn around right now, but there's a hot guy behind you who seems to be unable to take his eyes off of you!" 

Of course I immediately started to turn, but Kara stopped me - obviously she already knew how I would react.

"No! I said don't turn around!" She laughed. "He is looking right now, that would be too obvious."

"But - really? He is looking at me? Are you sure it's not just the general direction?" 

"It's definitely you who caught his attention. He is quite old, should have mentioned that maybe."

Well, I had no idea what she meant with "quite old" - but I remembered us talking about actors in their mid-thirties we found good-looking. Did she mean old compared to us - I was 20, Kara was 21 as far as I remembered - or even old compared to these actors?

"What do you mean - how old would you say he is?"

"Uhm... maybe 30... ish? Oh, I don't know, but I know that he really _is_ hot and that he is interested in you." She grinned. "Okay, how about we just change places, pretending just to be dancing, so you can see him?"

I nodded quickly and we started to change our dancing, slowly turning around. Kara completed the round by spinning around herself one time, searching for the mysterious man. 

"Oh, okay, well, he turned his back, but do you see him? He is a bit taller than you, white shirt, blonde hair, muscles - see him?"

I was gazing around, searching for someone fitting the description. And oh - there he was! At least I thought it was him, it was hard to tell because of all the moving people with white shirts and he surely wasn't the only blonde one.

"I think I found him. And just judging by his back – yep, looks good." I breathed out loudly and started laughing along with Kara, who was watching my admiring glance.

"Okay, now that we know that you might like him, too - you have to speak to him!"

"Nooo waaay! As if I am brave enough to just walk up to some guy, who is good looking and on top of that 10 to 15 years older than me, and start a conversation? I didn't even manage to talk to you out there while waiting!"

"Yeah, I see your point. But we have to do something about it! We can't just let him disappear."

I was so grateful for her and just the thought of having met her and being able to keep seeing her at university made me smile. And about this mysterious guy - he didn't turn around to us again, so how interested in me could he really be? Maybe Kara just misinterpreted the whole situation? Urgh. I realized that I was still staring at his back and quickly looked back at Kara, blushing as I found her grinning at me knowingly.

"Can we - can we just dance again? And when he is looking again you tell me and I can look back - and if he really is interested than he’d better come up to me and start a conversation, 'cause otherwise this ain’t happenin’."

I laughed and sighed right afterwards. Sometimes I needed to be a bit more confident and outgoing and my confidence did improve quite a lot in the last years, but this was way too much.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like a plan!" 

So we started dancing again, the band got some girl on the stage to sing with them, they continued with their songs and we got lost in the music.

Only at the end of the concert I realized that none of us had mentioned the guy again. I looked around, trying to find him in the masses, but it was impossible to spot him whilst all the people were rushing to the exit. I sighed and tried to forget it. Just focus on the great concert and my new found friend. Wouldn't have gotten anywhere anyhow with that guy.

Finally we made it out to the fresh air and I was so happy to be able to breathe freely again and just generally so giddy from the concert that I stretched out my arms, tilted my head back, spinning in circles, eyes closed, just enjoying the breeze. I heard Kara's laughter suddenly turning into a short, surprised gasp. Irritated and curious I stopped and opened my eyes, just to see the hot, 30-ish, blonde, muscular guy in the white shirt leaning against the wall, watching me. 

Which caused me to gasp even more surprised than Kara before, because other than her I perfectly well knew who this man was. Not more than two meters in front of me, smirking at me, was Jensen Ackles.


	2. Oh. Hi Jensen.

About a thousand thoughts shot through my head the moment I saw him.

 _Oh my God! Jensen freaking Ackles! Is it him? It is him! What is he doing here? Why is he in London? There are just two meters between us! He is looking at me – no, he is_ smiling _at me! Maybe Kara is right and he has been the one who watched me… But what about his wife? Danneel? And if he is here – is Jared, too? Holy shit he is still looking at me! Oh no, I’m staring, what do I do, I probably look incredibly dump, ahhhh…_

Fighting the panic down, heart pounding, hands shaking, I started to smile and looked in his beautiful green eyes. And with that I forgot about my worries and just felt incredibly happy to meet him. I made two steps in his direction, frantically searching for something to say. On the one hand I wanted him to know that I loved his work, his acting and everything he did with Jared for the campaigns “Always keep fighting” and “You are not alone” and how much I admired him for all of that – but on the other hand I was afraid that he would see me differently if he knew. Because this way he could see me just as a person he met and not a fangirl who thinks that she already knows everything about him and wouldn’t be able to really see _him_.

By now I stood in front of him - it doesn’t really take that much time to do two steps - and I decided to go with something in between these two possibilities. Just pretend I knew him just a little bit… would be a kind of lying, but it wouldn’t harm anybody, right?

“Hi, I’m Joanna. Sorry if I’m wrong, but… aren’t you the one from that “You are not alone” campaign? A friend of mine told me about it and I think that campaign is awesome!”

While I had been speaking his expression had changed. His smile didn’t really fade but he looked somehow disappointed – but only briefly, because as soon as it became clear that I wasn’t one of his fans (well, at least he thought that…) his eyes lit up again.

“Oh, thanks - you heard of that? That’s great! So yes, you were right about me.”

Oooh his voice. How I loved his voice. There were very few voices I loved as much as his and hearing it now for real… I wasn’t able to do more than just smile, unable to think of anything to say. He seemed to wait for something specific and was watching me – maybe he was still thinking that I might turn out to be just another fangirl, but I had myself quite well under control and tried my best to hide my shaking hands. When I didn’t say anything and I felt like the situation started to get a little awkward, he seemed to relax and began to speak again.

“I’m Jensen, by the way.”

He held out his hand and I shook it automatically. And, of course, his hand was very pleasant to hold, if still different to what I had expected, rougher.

“So, you are here with a friend?” he asked, making a gesture in some direction behind me.

For a second I was actually confused, totally focused on him. Just because of his question I remembered that there were actually still other people than him on this planet. I quickly turned to Kara, who was watching us, grinning. Obviously she had heard the question and came up to us.

“Uhm, I have to go home now, have to get up early tomorrow – I’ll call you, bye!”

Within a second she vanished into the crowd of people standing around us. Damn. I appreciated that she wanted to leave me alone with him and it should have been exactly what I wanted, but somehow I still felt disappointed about it. Also, now I had nobody to get me out of this if it got awkward. Oh well.

When I turned back to Jensen, I was surprised to notice him being… shy? He was looking on the ground, his right arm up behind his head, lightly scratching his neck. He seemed to be a little bit lost, not like the confident man he was on stage or on set as far as I could judge by the “Behind the scenes” videos. But oh, he was even cuter this way.

And at the same time it was also the best thing that could have, because seeing him self-conscious actually made me feel more confident. I guess that happened because I knew exactly how it feels to be the less confident one. Now that I saw Jensen being insecure, I just started to talk.

“I noticed you in the concert hall. Well, my friend, Kara, she noticed you. And she somehow thought that you were looking at us. When I turned around you weren’t looking – so, I’m curious, did you?”

Okay, well, maybe not the best question to make him feel more self-confident, but just the fact that I talked to him in this light way seemed to ease him. He started to smile, looking at me.

“I guess so”, he said, shrugging. “You are quite nice to look at and I was fascinated by the way you moved. I mean, in a good way, you seemed to be so happy and comfortable with your surroundings, just listening to the music and dancing, forgetting everything else. I think that’s a great ability.”

“Thanks!” I blushed. So Kara had been right. Wow, that was a great ego-boost! Jensen Ackles just complimented me! Well, so if he actually was in some kind of way interested in me…

“The concert wasn’t as long as I had expected.” I started, trying to get across that I wouldn’t say no to spend a bit more time with him. Definitely I wasn’t going to let him just go. “I know a good bar not far from here, would you, uhm, like to, uh, go there?”

Tensely I waited for his response. He didn’t answer right away and I started to worry if I had gone too far or asked to quickly and messed up or that I misinterpreted everything. I hesitated, but then his sunshine-smile that I loved so much lit up his face again and he nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Where is that bar?”

Grinning, I pointed slightly to the left.

“About five minutes walking in that direction, I’ve been there last week for the first time.”

I started to walk, watching Jensen. He immediately followed me, walking up to my side. Now that it was actually happening, I started to feel self-conscious again. I’m not quite a person who talks very much – in fact I normally just listen. I need some time to open up and get comfortable with people and Jensen also didn’t seem to be the person who talks non-stop. But hell, I was with him, he accepted to go to that bar with me, it would turn out alright. In the worst case he just would leave early and I would probably never see him again, so I didn’t really had anything to loose. Okay. Think positive! It’s going to be alright.


	3. Danny's Drink 'N' Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really getting out of hand, I never intended to write nearly as much as this and it still isn't finished at all. :D

As I was too nervous and constantly trying to convince myself that everything would be great, I didn’t say a word until we stood in front of the bar. By now it was quarter past eleven. In the street wasn’t much else, “Danny’s Drink ‘N’ Dance” was more an insider’s tip. I had actually been a bit lost in my first week in London and had found this bar by accident.

“Here we are!” I said lamely. I was already able to hear the music from the inside. Maybe ‘bar’ hasn’t been exactly the right word to describe it – it was more a mixture of a bar and a club, as the name probably already might have given away. But Jensen didn’t seem to be irritated by the music and walked in. He shot a glance over his shoulder to check if I was following him – oh boy, of course I was. Despite my worries about the evening I surely wasn’t going to go anywhere if he didn’t want me to.

When he turned around the corner and was able to see the inside he suddenly stopped.

“Wow!” he said impressed. I couldn’t hold back a grin. That was exactly the same reaction as mine when I had walked in this bar the first time.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” I asked, looking at him. He nodded. It was quite dark in the bar, but very cosy – the light made me feel comfortable and I was absolutely sure that everybody looked better in this light. It reminded me a little bit of a campfire. I had called the bar “beautiful” – but that wasn’t quite right. Sure, it was nicely furnished and arranged, but it was more the feeling that hit everyone walking in. I had immediately felt home and safe the second I had walked in, and Jensen apparently felt similar.

The bar was mostly built with dark wood, a bit old-fashioned but not in the least shabby. We were standing in the ‘bar side’ of the room. On the right side was the bar, the rest was mostly some tables, a lot of them already taken. On the sides were several booths to be a bit more private. And on the left was the ‘dance side’ – a big dancefloor, behind it the DJ’s console. A lot of people were dancing – no surprise as it was Saturday evening.

Now that we were in here, the music was a bit louder, but it was still possible to talk without much effort or having to scream. From my last time being here I knew that the music’s volume would increase drastically once you cross the line to the dancefloor. I had already tried to figure out that phenomenon, but I guess it was just a very clever architectural trick.

“I already love it! Thanks for bringing me here.” Jensen had turned to me again, smiling. “You wanna drink something?” He pointed to the bar.

“Sure.” We walked up to the bar to a free spot.

“What do you want?” Jensen asked me.

“I think I’ll take the special, I had it last time, too. I really liked it and it doesn’t have too much alcohol in it.”

“Sounds good!” Jensen raised his arm and the bartender came up. “Two o’ your specials, please.”

When I started to search for my money, Jensen stopped me. “Don’t even think about it, I’m going to pay for you.”

“Uhm, okay, thanks!” Not going to protest here.

Jensen grabbed our drinks and walked up to a free booth near to the dancefloor. He slid in and I sat down on the other side, facing him.

Before I was able to start worrying about what to say, Jensen already began to speak.

“So, Joanna, what do you do? Are you studying?” I was surprised that he remembered my name – if I hadn’t already known his I, definitely would have had to ask again by now.

“Yes, I’m studying psychology. I’m from Germany and just moved to London to study here for a semester, I’m really looking forward to it. But I’m also a bit worried that I won’t be able to follow everything… I hope I can keep up with the English students.”

“Ah, that’s where your accent is from! I was already wondering. But it’s not very distinct, your English is really good, I don’t think that you’re going to have any difficulties in the university.”

“I hope so… and I also hope my accent is going to vanish with my time living here.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, it’s kinda cute.” He took a sip from his drink. “Oh, this really _is_ good!”

I smiled and took a sip, too. The next obvious question in a normal conversation would probably be about the job - of course I already knew that Jensen was an actor, but I reminded myself that I was still pretending I didn’t. And it would be odd not to ask.

“So, what do you do as a job?” I was wondering if he was going to tell the truth or try to avoid giving away his popularity.

“Uhm, well, I’m… I’m an actor, I’m in that show… I really like it, it’s so much fun. And the actor of the other main character, Jared, he’s my best friend, so that’s quite nice. We’re all getting along very well, it doesn’t even feel like work and we’re all just one big family. I’m really happy to do that.”

While he was talking I could see the sparkling in his eyes, the love for what he did. I always found that whole ‘seeing it in their eyes’ thing odd, unable to think of how it would be possible to see these things in someone’s eyes – but as I watched Jensen talking about the show something changed in his face and his eyes and it was obvious how much he enjoyed being on set filming Supernatural.

“You really love it, don’t you?” I asked. “That’s really great. I hope I’m going to find something that makes me as happy as you are with Su-“. I realised that I nearly said Supernatural and tried to cover it up with coughing. “Uh, with such… great… people.” Well done, Joanna, great. Urgh.

“So uhm – “I tried to find a topic I could switch to before he would notice my awkwardness. “What movies do you like?”

He looked a bit surprised as of the sudden change, especially because he had just told me he was an actor and most people would react with thousands of questions about it, but he still answered me without commenting it. We talked some time about movies we liked and had quite a similar taste. I tried to avoid the topic of TV shows as I feared that it could somehow lead to speaking about Supernatural. What was quite ironic, because whenever I had imagined meeting Jensen somewhere, I had always thought of telling him how much I loved it and that he is a great actor and all that stuff. Well, stuff never really happens like you expect it to.

At one point we switched to books. Several times I had to remind myself to actually listen to him and not getting distracted by just listening to his voice, getting lost in his beautiful, green eyes, his smile or by admiring his bare arms, as he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Or just by telling myself to focus, because I really wanted to hear what he had to say, but through that I was again not really listening. But most of the times I was totally drawn in by his words and  really enjoyed talking to him and relaxed more and more. Jensen was really nice and easy to talk to. He was a bit different to when Jared was around him, quieter, I guess – as far as I could judge that from the videos of conventions and stuff I had seen. Thinking of Jared, I was still wondering why he wasn’t around. Whenever I saw photos of Jensen in his free time, on concert, in bars, wherever – Jared was always on his side or at least not far away. I was about to ask, when I remembered in the last second that I also couldn’t know that if I didn’t know Supernatural.

Unfortunately I had already opened my mouth to ask him about Jared. I didn’t want to just close it again and so I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

“Any chance you want to dance a bit?”

Why. Why had I asked that? Sure, I wanted to dance with him, I already knew that he thought that I could move quite well and I wanted to see him dancing – but still, dancing together was very different than just talking and I still wasn’t overly confident about my dancing skills. And what if he might be uncomfortable with it?

But Jensen surprised me with already sliding out of the booth and holding out his hand to me. I looked up at him and took it. He nearly pulled me to the dancefloor. My heart was racing due to the fact that he was still holding my hand and that I was so close to him. As I followed him I was unable to look anywhere else than his back. And the one scene from Supernatural in season four came to my mind, where Dean sleeps with the angel Anna, in the Impala, Dean shirtless, the muscles on his back quite visible. Damn. I should better not be thinking too much about these things while Jensen was still with me or I probably wouldn’t be able to form any halfway reasonable sentence.

Apparently Jensen had found a place in the crowd without too many people around us where we could stay and dance, because he stopped and – to my disappointment – let go of my hand. He turned towards me and grinned. I returned the smile and we both started to move to the loud music.

And wow. I had already known that he knew how to move his body from these few sequences I had seen on YouTube, but that was nothing compared to this. I couldn’t believe my luck, to be able to be here and dance with this gorgeous man that is Jensen Ackles in front of me. And soon I lost myself in the music and just danced and moved in sync with Jensen. Never had I been so happy in my life ever.

 


	4. Dancing with Jensen

We danced and laughed and somehow his hands found mine and he spun me around, under his arm and then back again. After some songs we were already breathing heavily, laughing high-spirited, when the DJ decided to put on a slower song. Immediately that high school-movie-cliché came to my mind, where the boy and the girl dance and then suddenly there is this slow song and she is suddenly in his arms and whoops they are kissing.

But this situation was different. The song wasn’t exactly one to dance together closely – we still were in a bar/club/whatever and not on a high school prom. The song was rather intended to be sexy. And as I had some alcohol in my blood and it was late (which had a very similar effect on me as alcohol) I started to move to the music. Slower now, softer, moving my hips a lot, playing with my dress. At first I looked down on the floor but then I noticed that Jensen nearly stopped moving and watched me.

My eyes locked with his as I kept moving. I let my head drop back and closed my eyes, then looked back at him and lightly opened my mouth. His eyes dropped to my lips and I realized that he actually was attracted to what he was seeing. Jensen’s gaze wandered down my body and up again to meet my eyes. Warmth shot through me and I tried to dance more seductively and moved closer to him. Noticing that my moves actually had an effect on him made me more self-confident and shameless.

Slowly I moved even closer to him until our bodies were nearly touching. He didn’t back away and I noticed his heavy breathing. I gathered all my courage and put my right hand on his left cheek, letting it softly slide down his neck until it came to rest on his shoulder. I closed the last inches between us and was now touching his body with mine with every movement. Jensen still hadn’t moved – it seemed like he tried to control himself, to hold himself back. I put my arms around his neck and, while I tried to ignore my heart pounding and the blood rushing through my ears, pressed my body to his, still slightly moving my hips, looking him in the eyes.

And that broke his resistance. Suddenly he grabbed my head and pressed his lips on mine. Despite the fact that my intention had been exactly this, I gasped in surprise and he broke the kiss. Looking in my eyes he waited for me to react. And I did, by kissing him back as forceful as him before, our lips crushing together. Oh god, I wanted this so bad. And it was actually happening. I was kissing Jensen Ackles.

For some seconds we kissed and I pressed my body against his, trying to get even closer to him. Without being fully aware of it I slightly started moving my hips again, what made Jensen gasp and braking the kiss. He was still holding my head and now looked into my eyes.

“Joanna… if you continue to do that with your hips…”

I started to grin and he did, too.

“Well, we could go somewhere a little bit more private?” I suggested, hoping that I wasn’t too pushy.

But Jensen just answered: “Hell yeah, definitely. How about my place? It’s just a hotel room, but it’s not far from here.”

Well, that was unambiguous. Apparently he wanted this as much as me. As soon as I nodded heavily he grabbed my hand again and led me through the dancing people to the exit. We silently walked in a fast pace along the street. It had cooled down but it still was comfortable without a jacket. Jensen was still holding my hand and I couldn’t help but grin as wide as possible. What a night!

After some minutes of walking, which seemed to be far more, Jensen abruptly stopped in front of a hotel and led me in. It looked great and expensive, but still on a moderate level. Nobody except for the guy at the reception was to be seen. Jensen headed to the elevator and pushed the button for the 8th floor. The door closed and Jensen turned to me. I was leaning onto the wall and he put his arms on both sides of me. I couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” Jensen asked amused.

“It’s just… this is so cliché”, I said.

“Yeah you’re totally right. But I really like this cliché.”

He leaned forward and kissed me, but before we were able to evolve this situation into a movie-like scene, the doors already opened again.

“Oh well, here we are.” Jensen took my hand another time – I could totally get used to this – and we hurried to his room on the right side of the corridor. 803, 804, 805 – there it was, 806. Jensen hastily opened the door and we both got in. Then he slammed the door shut and pressed me with his body against the wall, kissing me. Heat shot through my body.

We kissed each other hungrily and with my help, Jensen took off his shirt. Oh god, that body. All these muscles. I let my gaze wander up and down his chest and let my hands rest on it. I tried to imagine being able to see this beautiful man every day, like – oh right. Like his wife.

Shit.

The entire evening I had been trying to suppress this fact. But now I hardly could ignore it any longer. I didn’t want to talk about this, especially because then I had to admit that I, in fact, exactly knew who he was and that I had been lying to him the entire evening. Should have thought about this a little bit earlier. But how could I have ever guessed that it would actually go this far?

“Jensen… wait, stop. I – I need to tell you, to ask you something before… before this can happen. If this can happen.”


End file.
